


Just One Of Those Things

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's gonna die if Dean doesn't get  the Succubus venom out of him immediately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time during season 2 at the roadhouse. I love exhibitionism fics, comments/crit/kudos would be appreciated :)

Dean hated visiting the roadhouse during ‘hunter’s opening hours’, which meant close to the public but open to them. He had no problem with Ellen, Jo or Ash, but whenever other hunters were around it just made him feel uncomfortable. Like an invisible itch under his skin.

He sits in Impala with Sam riding shotgun, both of them parked outside the establishment, both obviously not really wanting to go in, although they have to. They need Ash’s help after all.

“Ready, Sammy?” Dean asked, shutting off the engine.

Sam scoffed. “It’s Sam. And no.”

Dean chuckled. “Good, let’s go in.”

Sam sighed as he opened the car door and got out, glancing at his brother from across the metal roof, knowing Dean doesn’t like this as much as he does. They couldn’t find any info on what was causing people to spontaneously combust in a little town about an hour away, though they had a pretty good guess with the fact that interviewed spouse and relatives said each victim was having vivid sex dreams a few days before their untimely demise. They wanted to know exactly which flavor of freak they were dealing with this time around.

Thus, the roadhouse so they could access Ash.

Their boots crunched over gravel as they approached the front door.

“Stick close, ok Sammy?” Dean said, out of habit more than anything else.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. This was why he didn’t want to tell Dean about the girl that kissed him earlier. He had his suspicions but he wanted to be sure. Dean would kill her on principle just for touching him.

Every pair of eyes turned to them as they both filled the doorway. There was the familiar smell of gun oil mixed with stale cigarette smoke and cloying alcohol on the air. Revolvers, automatic pistols and hardened stares greeted them.

Dean gave everyone a quick once over before stepping over the threshold, having one eye on Sam a step behind him and the other on everybody else. They walked over to Ellen, who was manning the counter. Jo was over a far corner serving beer.

“Hey, Ellen...” Dean greeted, listening as Sam echoed him a moment later. They both took a seat on a stool across from her.

“Boys,” Ellen greeted, a soft smile on her face. “What brings you two here?”

“Ash here?” Sam asked.

Ellen nodded. “Around back, his usual hideout spot.”

“I’m a go see him. Coming Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam shook his head as Ellen slid him a cold one. “Gonna stay here a bit.”

Dean eyed the other hunters suspiciously before turning back to Sam. “Ok, be back in a bit.”

Sam gave his brother a half dimpled grin plus a small salute from his beer mug as he walked off.

“So, Sam. Anything going on I should know about?” Ellen asked conversationally.

Sam took a huge gulp of beer, licked the mustache off his lips and chuckled. “No, not really.”

Ellen nodded.

Sam could tell she wanted to ask about his visions and if he had any luck weeding out any other special children. Except, this was no place for him to be talking about his abilities, not around a room full of hunters who would probably shoot him without question if they so much as suspected he was linked to the supernatural.

“How’s your current case going?”

Sam told her all about it.

“Mmm, some kind of sex demon. Sounds like a hybrid or something, not sure.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed. “That’s why we need Ash right now.”

Ellen nodded while she lined up shot glasses on a tray.

“Hi, sam,” Jo greeted while she took the proffered tray from her mother.

“Hey, Jo,” Sam returned simply. He didn’t try to go for small talk with Jo, she was always more into Dean anyways. He watched her as she walked away, bar rag on her shoulder and apron tied around her hips.

“Rowdy group in here tonight.”

Ellen chuckled. “They’re rowdy every night.”

Sam drank another mouthful of beer. His vision darkened around the edges for a bit before Ellen came back into focus.

“Hey, you ok, Sam?”

Sam wasn’t even aware his face registered alarm until he saw the concern in Ellen’s. He shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs there. “Yeah, yeah. I...”

Except this time, Sam felt searing pain in his nether region. It felt like his entire pelvis was on fire. He doubled over and groaned in pain.

“Sam, Sam?” Ellen asked alarmed. She tried to touch his arm and the touch burned. He pulled his hand back and fell off the stool with a cry.

“Jesus! Jo, get Dean!”

Ellen’s voice was distant through the pain and Sam was vaguely aware of his surrounding. The pain kept increasing, fanning out past his organs and through his veins.

Sam struggled to breathe.

“Fuck, Sam?!” Dean cursed at the sight of his brother curled up on his side on the wooden floor, knees to his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in pain, body flushed fever red. He shrugged off the feeling like bugs under his skin at the idea that everybody was watching them so closely while Sam had an episode. Shit, what if it was another one of Sam’s vision?

“Sammy?!” Dean tried to touch his brother, but Sam recoiled painfully at the simple brush of his fingertips. Then it struck Dean like a sledgehammer.

“Ash!” Dean looked around frantically until he spotted Ash rushing in from the back. Ash looked bewildered. “He’s got the symptoms.”

“Whoa!” Ash covered his mouth with one hand before watching them closely, noting the panic in Dean’s posture and the pain in Sam’s. “You can’t touch him, right?”

Dean nodded, eyeing Sam like he was the one in pain. Sam kept getting redder and redder, the heatwaves getting worse. “He’s gonna explode, what the fuck do I do?!”

Ash knew Dean knew the answer, but this was the roadhouse and it was his brother and...would he really do this in front of everybody else? He knew if Dean wasn’t willing Sam would die, because everybody knew no-one lays a finger on Sam Winchester while Dean’s around. “You know what to do.”

The air left Dean’s lungs like a punch to the gut at Ash’s words. They’d found out what was causing the killings and if he didn’t suck the fucking thing out like the half breed Incubus would then Sam would decorate the place red. With his blood. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Sam’s breathing became labored, his body started trembling and Dean threw caution to the wind, grabbed at Sam’s pants and pulled him down until he was flat on his back.

Sam groaned in pain, feeling the epicentre of the fire burning from his dick out to the rest of his body. The pain was white hot, causing his muscles to seize and constrict and he felt like he was going to die. Somehow, he could tell Dean was near, could hear him speak and sense him, but that became smothered by the surface of pain wracking his body. He wanted to call for Dean but couldn’t even speak.

“Fuck!” Dean cursed as he unbuckled Sam’s belt, opened his fly and dipped into the hem of his underwear. Sam’s eyes rolled over at the touch of his hand, and as much as he would do anything not to hurt his younger brother, this was for the greater good. For Dean’s greater good.

“Dean, are you sure...?” Ellen started to ask but she promptly shut her mouth when Dean exposed Sam’s dick, swollen and red and looking fit to burst. It was hot to the touch. There were more than a few gasps and murmurs when he shoved it into his mouth, going down on Sam right then and there on the dusty floor of the roadhouse in front of countless other hunters and Ellen and Jo and Ash.

Sam groaned at the feel of lips on him. It was like a blessing and curse at the same time; worse and better and he wasn’t sure which one to run with. He didn’t protest when Dean manhandled his jeans as far down his legs as it would go.

“De...” Sam gasped, widening his legs to accommodate big brother. ‘Cause only Dean, right?

Dean adjusted himself to fit and when Sam tried to close his legs after opening them he shoved them apart, hollowed his cheeks and took Sam down to the base, running his tongue over the underside. It wasn’t about the pleasure for Dean, though seeing Sammy fucked out, begging for his dick and pining for his cum was like the sun rising in the morning and the goodness of twilight for him. The heat and the flesh filled his mouth, taking it all until over the blood rushing in his ears he could hear Sammy crying, calling out for him with little whimpers of ‘hurt’ intermixed.

Somewhere inside Sam Winchester’s gut the pain was slowly being eclipsed by the pleasure, and it was as if every pull of Dean’s tongue sucked the pain right back down to his balls, like when he finally erupted it would take everything with it.

Dean sucked Sam’s dick like his life depended on it, and in a way it did, because Dean being happy was wrapped like a cocoon around Sam being happy. Sam was always exceptionally happy whenever Dean blowed, rimmed or fucked him. Or a combination of all three.

Sam was slowly coming back to his senses and one of the first things to break through the fog was the pleasure from those sinful lips and talented tongue. His eyes came into focus and all he could see was Dean, head bobbing with his dick disappearing right into that wet, tight mouth. Dean was the only sight for miles; east, west, north and south.

“D-Dean...” Sam moaned, even while the pain concentrated. The two way sensory overload was maddening. “I...Dean...” Sam swallowed thickly.

Dean held the base, pulled off with a pop and looked up at Sam, a trail of saliva linking Sam’s cockhead and his lips. “I’ll get it out of ya, Sammy. Hold on.”

“‘K, Dean,” Sam sighed softly. He’d backed up until he was wedged between two barstools and he gripped them, looked down at Dean at all the emotions he could read clearly on his brother’s face and he closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the face of anybody else he knew would be watching them in the roadhouse. He could block them out because nobody made a sound, but he knew they were there. The guttural groan that left his lips when Dean started up again left him breathless for a whole other reason. Dean was sucking him so expertly the pressure in his balls shifted and before he knew it, he was screaming from both pain and pleasure as he came, a breathless ‘Dean’ on his lips, carried on the air like a prayer as he felt most of the pain shooting through his dick with his cum.

Sam fell boneless, panting harshly while Dean, with a hand covering his full mouth, ran towards the bathroom.

Sam wanted to follow Dean with his eyes, but his motor skills were shot to shit and he gave into the darkness then. He’ll tell Dean about the girl at the next coherent opportunity.

...................

Later, Sam laid under the covers on a bed in one of Ellen’s guest bedroom, a wet towel on his forehead. He was out like a light, Dean realized. He stood in the doorway watching Sam, not regretting a single thing because Sam was here, with him now. Sam would be fine. He wouldn’t have to be alone again.

“Hey, he ok?” Jo’s quiet voice carried from behind him.

Not taking his eyes off Sam, Dean answered. “Yeah, he will be.”

Jo had that overly loud silence going on, the one that Dean knew meant she had a lot of questions to ask. Or at least a lot to say.

“So...” She started.

“None of your or anybody elses damn business,” Dean cut in defensively, eyeing her.

Jo just shrugged. “Fine. Not everyday I see a guy do that to his brother...but fine.”

She didn’t sound disgusted, just curious. Dean turned back to watching Sam.

“Hey, want some tea?” Ellen asked a few moments later. If she was affected by that little display, she was hiding it well. Dean knew lots of people had a huge problem with the idea of incest. That was their problem though, not his.

To be honest? “Sounds good. Yeah.”

“You coming down or should I bring it up?”

“Up.”

Ellen nodded and walked away, a soft sorry thrown over her shoulder.

Dean knew all the hunters Ellen had to kick out after that little episode would start talking. News travelled fast. Rumors travelled faster. And if anybody wanted to make a fuss about them fucking, he had a goddamn bullet with their name on it. Good thing they’re loners anyway.

“Get some sleep, sweety,” Ellen ordered softly after he’d finished the tea and Dean nodded. He got in beside Sam, hugged his feverish-like brother close and kissed his forehead before spooning around him like when they were children and it was them against the world.

In a way it still was.

“G’night, Sammy.”

And with that, Dean nodded off to sleep, though he knew it had a whole lot to do with the drugs in the tea Ellen gave him. He wouldn’t have been able to shut his brain off without it anyways. The fear of losing Sam always gnawed on his gut like termites on wood.

Come hell or high water, Sammy would always be number one.

Always.


End file.
